Infinite Stratos: Afterburner
by NekoMen14
Summary: We come into a world where there is not only 1,2, but 3 male IS pilots. Meet the gang of IS plus a few new faces & personalities. I did this for 2 reasons. 1:I pity Ichika, since he's the only actual male in the series that is good. 2:I got bored with regular crossovers I do. STOP SENDING OCS WITH NO PURPOSE. I'll ask for OCs when I ask for them.
1. May the new year, BEGIN!

**Hey, guys. The origanal Nekoman here with another story. I know, I start something, but don't finish it. But this one will go at the same pace as I'm actually viewing it. So, here it is, IS: Afterburner. Behold the awesome powers that are alternate realities! Welp, laters.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Micah, I'm an IS pilot who is world renowned before I even set foot in an arena. "Why is he so popular?" you may ask. The reason is pretty simple. I'm a male IS pilot in a world of a female sport. The moment I reacted with an IS, I was automatically transferred to the academy for IS pilots. Due to the useful abilities that was the English language in this day & age, everyone had to take a course in English before they could enter. Matters aside, I was the youngest IS pilot, since I am the minimum year for a grade level when the school year starts. There are 2 other male IS pilots, all a year older than me, meaning they're my upper classmen, or senpais. The academy was a boarding school where teens all over the world could come hone their skills, learn, compete, & plain be themselves. There seemed to be an exception to that little detail. If you were male, you were flocked by girls left & right on school grounds, since there is a majority of female IS pilots. You might say,"Then, isn't the IS meant for women if a majority of pilots are girls?" The answer is the one thing I don't know. They were developed by Ichika-senpai's childhood friend's Onee-chan, or older sister. History on the IS units aside, my case was a special one, indeed. Let's all rewind to the first day of school.

**-Flashback-**

Micah's POV

I sat in the front of the class with what felt like a million eyes staring at me. I was a freshman at the academy & I already have many people who'd rather see me dead than actually flying. A brunette walked in holding what seemed to be the Role-sheet. She said,"Alright, everyone. Sit down & hush up." Everyone was already seated & quiet, due to them staring at me. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Woalf. She was our new Sub-Homeroom teacher for the next few years at the academy. She took role & I just did what I usually did when the (Letter withheld for author's safety)s rolled around & said," Present." When the teacher asked me if I wanted to come up & say something, due to me being the 3rd male IS pilot in history, I decided to do so. When I got up to the front of the classroom, I turned towards the class & said,"Hello, everyone. My name is Micah (Surname withheld for author's safety) & I hope we all get along with each other."

I returned to my seat with everyone still staring at me. When I sat down, I started hearing footsteps in the hallway. A few seconds later, everyone started staring at the door. In came a woman with jet black hair & brown eyes. She seemed to carry an aura that scared the crap outta me. It turned out to be the runner-up to Orimura in the national IS tournament. I may have been about 12 at the time, but I still understood with the subtitles on the screen. My sister aspired to become like Orimura & became- THAT IS WHY SHE SCARED ME! She was my older sister. She'd also retired after the tournament for unexplained reasons. I could only guess that it was something of grave importance, but becoming a teacher right after a tourney win didn't seem like a thing of grave importance.

My sister came up to Ms. Woalf & said," Thanks, Woalf, for breaking the nervousness of the class." She then turned toward the class & said," Alright, everyone. I'm your First Year Homeroom teacher, Miss (surname withheld for author's safety)." Every other girl in the class broke into a rowdy chant of praise, respect, admiration, & Happiness of being in her class. She then did the one thing I knew my sister best for. She placed one of her nails against a surface with a lot of friction & dragged them across it, causing a screeching noise that only caused me greater agony at the sound of it. Everyone else in the room just stared at me, since I had my hands over my ears to muffle the sound. When my sister was done with the phonetic torture, she told everyone to take their seat.

"Alright everyone, as every freshman should be told, their is going to be an inter-class battle. We'll need a class representative & a team that can support them. Would anyone like to nominate themselves or a person to be a representative." A girl with auburn hair rose from her seat & said," I am the youngest daughter of the Alcott family, who happens to be another representative of England. I nominate myself as Class Representative." I rose to my feet & stated," How about we let people who don't have any actual weight on their shoulders take the position? You could crack under pressure & cause your own family, & England, shame due to your inability to act under great pressure." She then argued that she wasn't some rookie who happened to react with a retired IS unit, which I countered with the fact that she couldn't even keep her pompous shut about how she should be the representative for out class. "ENOUGH," yelled my sister," If we want to get through this day, we should have a battle to see who is fit to be our class rep." It was agreed that te fight take place a week after we've been in school, which gave us enough time to learn how to actually pilot an IS unit.

Over the next week, I poured over the textbook we were supposed to study on how to maneuver an IS & its varying weapons. I couldn't handle the long range weapons' section, so I gave on how to use that part, but I was able to fully understand the close quarters combat section.

On the day of the match, I went into the men's changing room to get ready. When I got to where I was supposed to launch off, I was pulled aside by a brunette with glasses. She told me," Alright, if you want to survive this fight, you'll have to do as I say. Got it rookie?" I was baffled by this girl who just pulled me aside & told me to be a student to her. When she saw the baffled look on my face, she introduce herself as Keira Woalf. A platform with an empty IS unit came from behind a panel in the wall to my left. I could only guess it was the IS unit I was to use during the battle. My sister's voice came up on the hanger's PA telling me that it was a personal IS, since the governments wanted to keep an eye recording me for study. I inserted my legs into the IS unit's "leg" slots & placed my arms into the arm like appendages. It adjusted to fit my lean body & felt practically weightless on me.

I walked onto the launch pad & readied myself as though I were about to do a race. I felt the drag from my body & my IS unit being sent along the launch track. When I reached the end of the tack, I jumped, causing my IS unit to begin to fly. I flew up to meet me opponent. I yelled to her," I forgot, what was your name?" I called to her. This seemed to enrage her, making her yell,"My name is Helga Alcott, & I will beat you without a doubt, Micah (surname withheld for Author's safety)!" After she told me her name, the fight started.

* * *

**Well, see you all in the fight chapter. Format for story: Chapter with stuff, fighting, stuff within chapter without real fighting.**

**Enjoy the courtesy of giving you the ability to jump to battles. Anyway, Tsuzuku!**


	2. First Battle of the New School Year!

**Hey, everyone. Ready for the fight of the new year? If you wanna know why there is a fight so early in the school year, view the previous chapter. The previous chapter button is there right? Anyway, LET THE FIGHT COMMENCE! *takes cover behind the stands***

* * *

Helga held her left arm outward, summoning a laser rifle from her personal weapons inventory. She readied herself for a shot, which I dashed to the side to avoid. I called up my weapon, which happened to be the one weapon I thought I was most adept with. I had a great sword with a handle meant for two hands, but due to my IS's strength, I was able to hold it like a short sword. As she kept shooting at me, I studied her firing patterns. She seemed to always take a breath in before firing, meaning she was either re-positioning herself or staying still. I then noticed that she kept aiming with her left eye. This gave the chance that I might need. I did a zig-zag approach to get close to her to cut the end of her rifle from her right. She scoffed & commented," Good, but not good enough!" The white accents on her IS's flight unit then detached & aimed straight at me.

I pushed away to try & get some basic inertia before I engaged my IS's propulsion again. I cursed for not thinking about what her IS's specs might be. When I surveyed the data in my memory, I could infer that her IS unit was equipped with a laser rifle meant for long ranged combat while the mock units were to strike the target while they were close to the main unit, but since I rendered the rifle useless, she'll have to start extending her drones to try & get close to me. A plan then formulated in my head. I did some maneuvers that I made in my own head & tried to get her own drones to fire on her. I succeeded & while she was dazed by her own confusion, I went in for the kill. Although, the other drones kept me at bay again. I then decided to try & destroy the drones. Since my great sword had more range than that of a Japanese styled blade, I succeeded in getting them all.

I was then knocked forward by something hitting me from behind. I took a glance at Helga to see her with two long range weapons that resembled AK-47s. Since her drones were out, I could only guess that she was gonna get closer to me, since firing farther targets with a weapon like the ones she had in her hands was not efficient. She charged at me, allowing me to get closer to her. Time seemed to slow down as I saw every individual round exit the nozzle of the weapon in her hand. _If only I were faster. If only I were faster! _My unit then began to glow. A message then came up on my HUD(Heads Up Display for all of those who don't know) saying,"Calibrations complete. Engaging primary armor functions."

My unit then began to give off a luminescent glow that intensified until it died down to reveal myself inside a black IS unit with red accents on the propulsion, arms, & legs. Even my great sword got red accents along the sides of the edges, giving the illusion that it was sharpened on fresh bones. The name in the upper-left hand corner then read,"Bloody Marcus." I thought to myself,"How fitting that I get something crazy when I too am crazy." I charged toward Helga & began tossing her around with my great sword, which I named the "Vampiric Ally."

The fight was over in well over half an hour from the beginning with me winning. I was nominated as Class rep & apperently, I went to sleep before I met my roommate, that being Keira Woalf. We agreed that while one person is in the shower, the other would stay out of the room. Although, one thing ed to another & I ended up seeing her naked. She slapped me into unconsciousness & I woke up in my bed wither he shaking me & telling me to get ready for school.

**-Present day-**

This is how my first month as an ISA student went. HTis means I'll be having a lot of stress in the upcoming years.


End file.
